DL
by CSINYBabyy
Summary: Set after Snow Day, DL Rated K to be safe


**DL**

Summary- Set a few days after Snow Day, DL Pairing..

Disclaimer- Sadly I do **not** own CSI:NY, although I do have them all on DVD (:

Enjoy!

Lindsay stepped off the elevator at Queen of Mercy hospital; this had been a daily routine for her ever since Danny had been caught up in the drug bust at the warehouse. So many thoughts were running through her head as she made her way to his room. '_It should have been me, if he hadn't have took my shift I would be laying in the hospital bed not him'. _Once she reached his room she stood in the doorway for a moment and looked over at him, he was awake which was a start. His hand was bandaged along with his chest, his face covered with cuts and bruises..She was pulled from her thoughts by the slightly hourse voice of Danny Messer.

''You gonna stand their all day Montana?'' He asked looking over at her with a slight smile. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at the use of her nickname, she slowly made her way from the doorway and over to his bedside.

Danny watched as she made her way over and sat beside his bed. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it lightly he smiled. She returned the smile and looked at him,

''How're you feeling?'' She asked

''Had better days'' He replied, his voice still a wee rough. Lindsay nodded slightly and looked down, she knew he was going to be okay, but she still felt responsible for what had happened.

He squeezed her hand lightly ''This isn't your fault Linds'' She looked up with tears in her eyes; it broke his heart to see her upset. He removed his hand from her loose grip and reached up to wipe her tears, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek ''You cant blame yourself, if I hadn't have been their it would've been you and I cant even bare to imagine what they would have done to you''

''I'm sorry'' She said in an almost whisper. He adjusted his position as best he could and took her hand in his once again.

''Come 'ere'' He pulled her hand lightly. Lindsay wiped her eyes and stood up from her chair, setting herself down on his bed she slowly lay down beside him cautious of his ribs.

''I'm not gonna break y'know'' He said with a grin, putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer. She smiled softly and cuddled into his side.

Danny smiled and gently ran his hand through Lindsay's honey brown curls; he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and held her close to him. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep, twas the best night sleep they had both had in a long while.

**CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY**

Mac and Stella made their way through the lab and towards the elevator; Stella pressed the button for the elevator and waited. As the doors opened out stepped Don Flack, he stopped in front of the two detectives car keys in hand ''Just the two people I was looking for, I'm heading to the hospital to see Danny and was wondering if you guys wanna come ?'' He asked, they both nodded. The trio stepped back onto the elevator, Flack pressed for the parking lot where his car was and turned to Mac and Stella

''You seen Linds around lately?'' Stella shrugged and looked to Mac.

''She's already there with Danny, has been almost everyday since he was admitted'' Mac said, the other two nodded. Once the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened they all stepped off and followed Flack to his car.

Once they were all in, Flack started the car and drove to Queen of Mercy hospital.

**CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY**

Danny awoke a few hours later; it took a moment for him to remember where he was. Looking around the room his gaze fell upon the sleeping figure cuddled up to him which was Lindsay Monroe, He smiled and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Lindsay let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes; she looked up to see Danny looking down at her.

She moved slightly in his arms which caused him to wince ''Sorry'' Lindsay said giving him an apologetic look.

''Its fine'' He said with a small smile. Lindsay sat up slowly and looked at him ''I should go'' She said quietly before climbing off the bed only to be held back as his hand gently grabbed her wrist.

''Stay, please'' Danny said, his hand moving from her wrist to her hand he entwined his fingers with hers.

Lindsay turned to face him, she looked down at their hands then at him before nodding. She sat on the edge of his bed, and smiled a little.

Danny smiled and pulled her hand lightly for her to come closer, he sat up slightly and looked at her before leaning in and crashing his lips against hers. Her free hand moved to his cheek as she kissed him back.

**CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY**

Flack parked up in the hospital car park. Him, Stella and Mac stepped out of the car and made their way inside. They stopped at reception to find which room Danny was in before continuing on their travels.

**CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY CSI;NY**

Danny pulled Lindsay onto his lap as they continued their little make out session in the hospital bed, She slipped a hand into his blonde hair as his good hand went around her waist. Carful not to hurt his already bandaged ribs she moved closer, he lay back and pulled her on top of him.

The pair stopped as they heard someone clear their throat; looking over at the door they noticed Flack, Stella and Mac.

Lindsay cursed quietly and climbed off Danny's lap, much to his disappointment.

''Get a room'' Flack said with a grin

''We have if you hadn't noticed'' Danny shot back; Lindsay rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Danny's bed.

''Anyway, I don't think you should be doing anything too physical before your fully healed'' Mac piped up

This time it was Danny who rolled his eyes ''Jeez Mac, we were kissin- No wait this has nothing to do with you''

''Danny'' Lindsay sighed ''Mac's right, you should be resting not..'' She trailed off

Danny sighed ''Fine'' He reached out and grabbed Lindsay's hand before looking over at Mac ''Is _this_ okay, or is it still too _physical_''

Mac rolled his eyes, whilst Stella smiled. He looked at her with a questioning look ''What are you smiling at?''

Stella pointed over at Lindsay and Danny holding hands ''I think it's adorable'' She smiled

Danny smirked and stuck his tongue out at Mac which caused Lindsay to giggle lightly ''Childish'' Mac muttered. Stella chuckled and patted Macs shoulder,

''Loosen up Mac'' Stella said

''Yeah Mac'' Danny said sarcastically

Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head. ''I think we should leave you guys to it'' Flack said

Danny nodded with a smirk which caused Lindsay to glare at him ''You rest'' She said with a stern look

''Yes ma'am'' Danny saluted which earned him another glare from Lindsay. Stella smiled and gave Lindsay a quick hug before kissing Danny's cheek,

''I'll try and drop by after work'' She said with a smile, Danny nodded and settled back in the bed.

They all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone in the hospital room..

**AU: **_Soo what did you think? Should I continue or quit whilst I'm ahead. Let me know R&R _

_(: Dayna x_


End file.
